


Andy watches The O.C.

by sickly _sweet (sketchy_and_unformed)



Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is so dumb but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: Andy takes these teen drama season finales a little too hard. Kiv is there to help him through.Livejournal repost.
Relationships: Andy Samberg/Akiva Schaffer
Kudos: 1
Collections: Livejournal reposts: The Lonely Island





	Andy watches The O.C.

The door bangs behind Akiva and Andy glares at him.  
  
"Dude, shut the fuck up, okay?"  
  
Akiva raises his eyebrows and joins Andy on the couch. "Umm, sorry I guess. What're you--"  
  
"Shhhhh!" Andy's attention is fixed on the television; elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, his face is barely a foot from the tiny screen. It lights up his face with flickering colours and makes his eyes sparkle. Akiva frowns at the programme that has his friend hypnotised.  
  
" _The O.C._? Seriously, Andy?"  
  
"It's research," Andy spits, not turning from the show. Onscreen two blonde actors clearly in their mid-twenties pretend to be teenagers fighting, presumably over the too-thin actress hiding in the corner and attempting to look distressed.  
  
Akiva senses he won't get anything out of Andy until the episode is over, apart from a dead arm if he dares to speak again. He folds his arms and sits back to watch.  
  
There's a gunshot and Andy lets out a mewl that makes Akiva have to bite down on his fist to keep from laughing. Some awful song plays on the soundtrack as everything goes slow and Andy gapes in shock.  
  
"She shot him. She really did it."  
  
"Andy?" Akiva ventures. "You're kinda freaking me out right now."  
  
The credits start to roll and Andy finally acknowledges Akiva's presence, his face a mask of despair.  
  
"Did you see that? Marissa just shot Trey. Oh my God." His voice cracks on the last word and then he throws himself at Akiva, burying his face in his chest and clutching a fistful of his shirt. Akiva chokes.  
  
"Jesus, Andy. This isn't research anymore. You've actually turned into a teenage girl."  
  
"Dude shut the fuck up before I kill you," is the muffled response. Akiva's hands hover uselessly for a moment in the air before one settles into Andy's hair.  
  
"You have the worst taste in television."  
  
"It was sad, alright? Marissa's been through so much already!" Andy is still speaking into Akiva's chest. As stupidly bizarre as the situation might be, Akiva feels an ache from seeing Andy this upset. He combs his fingers through Andy's curls soothingly and feels him start to settle. Their breathing falls almost in synch, Andy curling up against Akiva and throwing an arm over his stomach.  
  
"Thanks, man. That was tough for me to watch."  
  
"It showed," Akiva says with a hint of a smile coming through in his voice. Andy sighs contentedly and snuggles against him, something Akiva has gotten more than used to over the years. Andy is a very tactile person with no sense of boundaries; it's not unusual during winter when the crappy heating becomes a real issue for Akiva to wake up with Andy in his bed, pressed up against him for warmth. Akiva can only assume that Andy is oblivious to the effect that kind of contact has on him; his huge brown eyes radiate a childlike innocence, in spite of everything.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" he asks Andy, looking affectionately at the mop of hair that is all he can see of his friend.  
  
"Let's find something else to watch," Andy says easily, making no move to sit up. Akiva grabs the remote and flips through the channels until Andy gasps and grabs his arm.  
  
"Stop! It's _Smallville_!"  
  
Akiva laughs. "Oh my _God_ , Andy."  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
Sighing, Akiva is forced to resign himself to an hour of crappy teenage drama. This proves to be a bad idea, as within twenty minutes the show is clearly building up to something big. Andy whimpers and before much longer his head is buried in Akiva's shirt again as dramatic music plays and characters die.  
  
"Damn season finales," Akiva mutters, pulling Andy closer. Andy takes the comforting a step further, crawling into Akiva's lap and curling up against him.  
  
"Why did Chloe have to die?" he says in a small voice. Akiva doesn't know who the hell Chloe is.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," he says, leaning his chin on the top of Andy's head. He feels Andy nod and wriggle a little closer still, the weight of him intensely warm. He hooks an arm around Akiva's neck, fingers settling against skin, and Akiva rolls his eyes skyward in a silent plea. He often thinks of Andy as a hyperactive puppy; when he's happy his enthusiasm is infectious, and when he's sad like he is right now, it's pretty much the worst thing in the world. There's something about Andy that makes Akiva care a little too much; a purity in his smile, a bounce in his step. Akiva hasn't ever been able to pin down what it is, but it's there, and right now he feels it intensely. He runs one hand up and down Andy's back, his body temperature spiking by what feels like several degrees when Andy sighs in return. He really is irresistable without meaning to be, and it makes things dangerous. Like right now, Akiva can only think of one way to make Andy feel better (or maybe just make himself feel better, the two are becoming blurred), and it's out of his mouth before he can bite it back.  
  
"Will you let me kiss you?"  
  
Andy looks up, eyes slightly damp and impossibly wide. There's a long moment when Akiva is terrified that he's ruined things forever and it hurts to keep looking at Andy's face. Then Andy's hand fists in Akiva's shirt and he says softly, "Okay." His eyes flutter closed and Akiva feels like someone has pushed a stake through his chest. Andy leans upwards as Akiva leans down and they meet in the middle sweetly.  
  
Andy's lips are impossibly soft. Akiva has imagined this moment before, but in real life it's off the scale. Andy shifts so he's straddling Akiva's legs and Akiva slides a hand beneath his shirt, brushing over his ribs. Andy pulls back and whispers "God, Kiv" in a way that breaks everything inside Akiva into thousands of pieces.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted this for," he says shakily, and Andy opens his eyes, a smile threatening to spill across his face.  
  
"Yeah, Kiv, I kinda do."  
  
Their lips meet again and Andy clings to Akiva like a lifeline, both arms tight around his neck. The next time they part, Akiva has to ask, "Are you sure this is okay?" Andy just laughs breathlessly and pulls him straight back, and it's a brilliant feeling. Akiva can only imagine one thing better.  
  
"Bedroom?" he gasps as Andy mouths a path along his throat.  
  
"Definitely," is the muffled response, and they're both on their feet in an instant, stumbling the short distance to Akiva's room.


End file.
